Darker Than Black
by legendarkz
Summary: Todo el mundo es sumergido en momentos de terror y confusión, engañados por su propio gobierno. Sólo los Contratistas y aquellos que trabajan para esas organizaciones saben la verdad y pelearán para mantenerla en secreto.
1. Prologue

**- Prólogo -**

En un mundo donde abunda la ignorancia, toda información es vital. Agencias y gobiernos de todo el mundo pelean por conseguir información sobre los contratistas y las dos 'puertas', conocidas como "la puerta del infierno" y "la puerta del cielo" que hacen su aparición repentinamente 10 años átras, junto con los Contratistas y las Marionetas; seres humanos poseedores de extrañas habilidades y carentes de emociones humanas.

Agencias de inteligencia y organizaciones gubernamentales hacen uso de estas personas con fines bélicos para llevar a cabo horribles masacres, asesinatos, conspiraciones y espionaje. Todo el mundo es sumergido en momentos de terror y confusión, engañados por su propio gobierno. Sólo los Contratistas y aquellos que trabajan para esas organizaciones saben la verdad y pelearán para mantenerla en secreto.

Entre aquellos Contratistas, hace su aparición Hei. Un chico aparentemente normal con un terrible pasado y cuyo único propósito es recuperar a su hermana Bai, desaparecida hace 5 años, cuando la puerta de Sudámeica, conocida como "la puerta del cielo" hizó explosión destruyendo un área de 1500Km. y volviendo esa zona inaccesible.

Hei por deseos de su hermana, se uné a una organización conocida como "El Síndicato", donde realizaba misiones de espionaje en América del Sur, junto con su hermana Bai y otra contratista de nombre Amber llevan a cabo numerosas misiones para descubrir los secretos que encierra "la puerta del cielo." Pero cuando la puerta de Sudamérica desaparecio, Hei y su equipo se vio separado en medio de la confusión y el caos. Desde ese momento Hei heredó los poderes de su hermana Bai, quién era una poderosa Contratista y que desaparecio junto con "la puerta del Cielo". Hei heredó la habilidad de controlar y manipular la electricidad, una habilidad muy poderosa y que lo llevarían a ser conocido en todo el mundo.

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces y Hei aún continua en busca de su hermana. Con ayuda de Yin, una 'marioneta' con la habilidad de utilizar espíritus de observación a través del agua y cuyo pasado también se ha visto nublado por las desgracias, empieza a desarrollar emociones y sentimientos gracias a Hei, un contratista que muchos considerarían 'inusual'.

Las pistas parecían indicar que su hermana se encontraba en Rusia. Así que Hei y Yin se deciden a abandonar "La Organización" para ir en busca de Bai. Pero al llegar a Rusia se ven envueltos en los conflictos de las diferentes organizaciones que peleaban por el poderío de Rusia, incluyendo a la KGB, una terrible organización responsable de muchas masacres y que era comandada por un poderoso Contratista de nombre Vladimir.


	2. Chapter 1

**– Capitulo 1: La ilusión tras el espejo –**

La noche había caído una vez más, y las estrellas de ese cielo falso hacían su aparición. Había comenzado a llover.

Hei y Yin se encontraban en ese momento en una pequeña granja a las afueras de Smolensk, un pequeño pueblo ruso al norte de Moscú. Se había refugiado en una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba abandonada cerca de la granja. Se preparaban para partir, pero aquella lluvia los había retrasado.

Tenían que reunirse con Suou Pavlichenko esa noche en un hangar no muy lejos de ahí. Pero aquella lluvia les impediría partir esa noche, así que deciden quedarse en la cabaña y partir al amanecer.

Hacía frio y aquella cabaña no parecía brindar mucha protección, así que Hei se ve obligado a salir en busca de leña para encender la pequeña chimenea que se encontraba en la habitación. Yin esperaría pacientemente.

Hei sale de la cabaña y observa ese cielo oscuro.

– Cada día hay menos estrellas…– observa Hei al contemplar ese cielo oscuro.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia había comenzado a recorrer su rostro.

Finalmente se adentra al bosque en busca de madera, el silencio era abrumador. Ni un grillo cantaba esa noche, todo parecía estar demasiado calmado, sólo se podían escuchar las gotas de la lluvia que caían por sobre las hojas de los árboles.

Entonces divisa un tronco caído, perfecto para calentar al fuego, pero cuando se dispone a tomarlo un extraño sonido comienza a hacer eco por entre los árboles, el sonido parecía provenir de todas direcciones y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Era el sonido como el que hace un cascabel al caer al suelo, pero este sonido era mucho más fuerte y penetrante, casi insoportable.

De pronto todo parece desvanecerse, y a tornarse más oscuro. Todo menos aquel sonido ensordecedor que seguía resonando en el aire.

Súbitamente todo queda en silencio y Hei parece encontrarse en otro lado. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, ni siquiera sus pisadas parecían producir sonido alguno. El suelo era frío y duro, como si se tratara de concreto.

– ¿Quién eres? –replica Hei al sentir una presencia delante de él.

– ¿Qué clase de habilidad o truco es este? – vuelve a preguntar Hei a aquella sombra distante que parecía acercarse, pero sin perder la calma.

Aún así no parecía recibir respuesta alguna, y la sombra seguía acercándose.

Aquella sombra empezaba a tomar forma conforme se acercaba a él, se trataba de una persona. Hei toma su posición de ataque, suponiendo que está frente a un enemigo y rápidamente toma uno de los cuchillos que se encontraban en su bolsillo y prepara a lanzarla. Entonces la sombra que parecía caminar hacia él se detiene a unos pocos metros de él y una ligera luz comienza a iluminar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era una pequeña habitación de concreto, con una pequeña ventana en la parte de arriba pero completamente vacía. Sin muebles, ni puertas ni nada que pudiera decirle donde estaba ahora.

Entonces se vuelve a esa figura que tan amenazante había parecido antes, pero lo que vio le sorprendió completamente. Se trataba de Yin.

– Yin! Te dije que esperarás en la cabaña…estás poniendo la misión en... – antes de que pudiera terminar de completar esa frase, Yin levanta la mano y apunta hacía uno de los rincones de esa habitación. Hei se apresura a voltearse pensando que se trataba de un enemigo, pero no había nadie.

Entonces nota algo en el suelo y se acerca para ver que era. Se trataba de un espejo. Un espejo roto, con un borde de plata. Hei lo levanta y se dedica unos minutos a observarla, no parece tener nada inusual. Pero detrás encuentra una inscripción, aunque algo borrosa aún se podía distinguir lo que decía.

"Tiferet"

– ¿Tiferet? – las palabras no parecían tener ningún significado para él, pero sin duda lo tenían para Yin.

– ¿latín? – pensaba Hei al leer aquella palabra, pero no estaba seguro si se trataba de latín y mucho menos de su significado.

De pronto todo parece desvanecerse nuevamente y las figuras de árboles, ramas y troncos vuelven a dar forma. Se encontraba todavía en el bosque empapado por la lluvia. Se da cuenta que todo fue una ilusión. Entonces toma el tronco que estaba frente a él y rápidamente toma rumbo a la cabaña donde se encontraba Yin. Logra salir del bosque a toda velocidad y divisa la cabaña de la granja, se apresura a entrar y abre la puerta casi de golpe.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Yin, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba. Trató de buscar en la habitación alguna pista que pudiera indicarle a donde había ido ó si alguien había entrado y se la había llevado. No parecía haber indicios de que alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza, ni de que nadie hubiera salido. Pero entonces, ¿Donde estaba Yin?

De pronto nota algo que no había visto antes, era una nota que colgaba justo enfrente de la chimenea donde Yin se suponía debería haber estado. La nota parecía decir algo en Ruso, pero Hei logró traducirlo:

" Plaza Pávlov 10:30 a.m. "

La nota no era muy clara, pero Hei conocía ese lugar. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento así que decide quedarse esa noche y mañana reunirse con Suou e informarle de lo sucedido.

Hei sabía que no podía arriesgar la misión por una 'Marioneta', pero no se trataba de cualquier marioneta, se trataba de Yin, su compañera. No podía abandonarla.

Finalmente la lluvia cesó y las primeras luces del día iluminaban la cabaña.

– Ya es hora de partir – se decía Hei mientras se preparaba para salir, pero esta vez estaba solo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veía obligado a viajar sólo, y pese a que se suponía debía estar acostumbrado. Extrañaba la compañía de Yin.

Tras recorrer varios caminos de tierra y algunas pequeñas praderas, finalmente llega al hangar donde se suponía se encontraría con Suou.

Era un pequeño hangar apenas visible ya que se encontraba cubierto por ramas y enredaderas que había hecho del lugar suyo y donde era evidente no se había habitado en mucho tiempo.

Toca la puerta del hangar esperando a que alguien le reciba, pero nada sucede.

Aquel lugar parecía abandonado y al no recibir respuesta decide tumbar la puerta. Con una fuerte patada derriba la puerta metálica, que por los años y debido al óxido cae sin problemas. Adentro no parecía muy diferente al exterior, lleno de ramas y enredaderas el lugar parecía estar ahora en manos de la naturaleza.

Hei comienza a investigar el lugar, pero salvo unas cuantas cajas de madera vacías el lugar estaba completamente sólo, así que decide marcharse.

Y cuando está por salirse una voz familiar le detiene.

– Espera, Hei! – se trataba de Mao.

Aquel gato negro y vulgar que había dejado atrás en Japón, y con quién había trabajado durante mucho tiempo haciendo misiones para El Sindicato se encontraba delante de él.

– ¿Mao? Me sorprende verte aquí. La última vez que te vi... –

Es interrumpido por Mao, que parecía apenas mantener el aliento.

– Lo sé, lo sé… he dejado el Sindicato. Y he estado tratando de localizarte… te preguntarás donde esta Suou – al escuchar decir eso de Mao, Hei parece molestarse y su tono de voz se vuelve más agresivo.

– ¿Tu sabes donde está? ¿Les has hecho algo? –

Mao rápidamente se aleja unos centímetros de Hei.

– Tch, sigues siendo el mismo a pesar de tanto tiempo. He visto que se los llevaban unos rusos. Parecían ser de la KGB... pero no estoy seguro de adonde se los han llevado –

Hei parecía molesto, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que Mao no podría haber hecho nada contra ellos.

– También se han llevado a Yin... – Informa Hei a su antiguo compañero.

Mao un tanto sorprendido, pregunta – ¿Alguna pista de donde podría estar? –

Hei le muestra entonces la nota.

– Lo siento, pero no sé ruso. Tendrás que leérmela. – responde Mao un tanto malhumorado.

Hei sin notar la expresión de Mao y con los ojos cabizbajos cita la nota en japonés.

"Plaza Pávlov 10:30 a.m"

Mao parece sorprenderse.

– Plaza Pávlov! Ahí es donde...! –

Hei interrumpe con una expresión más fría de lo normal.

– Lo sé... –

En la famosa Plaza Pávlolv se había llevado a cabo una terrible masacre, donde fueron acribillados y asesinados cientos de Contratistas de la KGB. Nunca se supo quienes fueron los responsables, pero desde entonces ningún contratista se ha atrevido a andar por esos rumbos y es considerado uno de los puntos más peligrosos de Rusia. Ya que se encuentra entre la frontera de los territorios que domina la KGB y una asociación enemiga conocida como "La revolución roja"

La Revolución Roja es una famosa organización de contratistas, con ideales radicales y cuyo fin, según ellos, es librar a Rusia de la opresión del gobierno. Llevando a cabo numerosos ataques a edificios gubernamentales y saboteando misiones de la KGB.

Pero, a Hei no parecía importarle. Yin era mucho más importante, y fuera quien fuera con quien se encontrase en aquella plaza, pagaría muy caro por haber secuestrado a Yin.

Finalmente, llegan a su destino.

El lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, era amplio y contaba con una enorme fuente en el centro y alrededor una gran cantidad de puestos comerciales; frutas, vegetales y otros artículos de uso común se vendían en ese lugar.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que se cumpliera la hora que indicaba la nota. Hei y Mao ya habían tomado posiciones estratégicas, en caso de que necesitaran retirarse o necesitaran atacar.

Hei se dirigiría a la fuente, el lugar más visible de la plaza, mientras que Mao lo vigilaría por arriba, en uno de los techos de una casa vecina al lugar. Resultaba muy ventajoso que Mao fuera un gato en momentos como esos. Incluso ya habían marcado una ruta de escape por si algo salía mal.

El tiempo transcurría y Hei esperaba impacientemente a que alguien apareciera.

Mao no perdía el tiempo y le informaba a Hei de cualquier persona que pareciera sospechosa.

Finalmente, alguien apareció.

– Hei! – una voz familiar pero al mismo tiempo desagradable lo llamaba por su nombre por entre la multitud.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, caucásico de ojos oscuros y una vistosa barba. Vestía un traje elegante, como el de un empresario y un sombrero de copa.

Resultaba fácil distinguirlo por entre la multitud, ya que vestía demasiado formal comparado a las demás personas.

– Yun. – pronuncia Hei con el mismo desagrado con el que le veía.

Era evidente, que aquel hombre no le agradaba, pero no parecía sorprenderle que él estuviera detrás de todo esto.

– Hei, cuanto tiempo. – una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba el rostro de ese hombre.

Conforme se acercaba a donde se encontraba Hei, se podía distinguir que no tenía buenas intenciones.

– ¿Dónde está Yin? – se apresura a preguntar Hei.

– Tú sabes que ella nos pertenece. Es propiedad del Sindicato, sólo he venido a recuperarla… –

En un instante Hei lo toma por la camisa y lo levanta del cuello, desarreglando a aquel hombre y tumbándole el sombrero.

– ¡Donde está! – reclama Hei, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de ese hombre.

– Ella está bien, pero… no he venido sólo por ella. Tambien me han mandado a asesinarte. –

En cuanto termina de decir esas palabras, ocurre una gran explosión en una de las casas vecinas a la plaza.

En la confusión y el grito de la gente Hei suelta a aquel hombre quien huye y se pierde entre la multitud. Se apresura entonces a reunirse con Mao, quien se suponía lo vigilaba en aquella casa que había hecho explosión.

Hei trata de moverse por entre la multitud e ir en busca de su amigo. Intenta comunicarse con él a través del transmisor que tenia en su oído, pero no recibe respuesta.

Al llegar al lugar, encuentra que todo había sido destruido y no parecía haber rastros de el. Se dirige a buscarlo detrás de la edificación y donde parecía haber menos personas, pero le sorprende lo que ve.

En el suelo y debajo de algunos escombros se encontraba el cuerpo de un gato sin vida. Al acercarse más para verificar si se trataba de Mao logra identificar el collar y el cascabel en su cuello.

Sin duda, se trataba de Mao.

La escena de aquella ilusión volvia a resurgir en sus recuerdos.

El sonido del cascabel, el espejo, la palabra 'Tiferet' y… Yin.  
>¿Todo aquello podría significar algo?<br>¿Una advertencia?  
>¿Un mensaje?<br>Pero… ¿Cómo?  
>Ella era incapaz de comunicarse de esa forma, era una habilidad que nunca antes había visto. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?<p>

Y ahora, sin Mao. Se encontraba más solo que nunca.

Continuará...

**ooo**

Dejen reviews y me animo a subir el capitulo 2. x)


End file.
